Lavender
by Supernnova
Summary: A vida para Shaka nunca fora fácil. Era um sobrevivente. Desde os 9 vivia cercado por lavandas, contudo não gostava delas, exatamente pois o cercavam. Queria ele que não houvesse nada que o separasse do resto, do todo, da liberdade. Não gostava de lavandas pelo que elas evocavam. Quem sabe, sua opinião não mudasse se, ao fitá-las sua memória o conduzisse à lembranças diferentes.


Esta fic aborda temas delicados como abusos e imigração ilegal. Estejam avisados.

Esta fics na minha cabeça enquanto escutava o último álbum do Avantasia, aí eis que uma das minhas bandas favoritas fez uma música de nome Lavender. Olha, eu nem gosto de cheiro de lavanda, mas como não ver a explosão de roxo e lilás e não pensar no carneiro, não é?

E com uma letra tão tocante, como não pensar no meu sofredor favorito, não é? (Shaka ainda me taca um processo, certeza).

Enfim, **toda citação nesta fic é de** **Lavender - Avantasia**.

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

* * *

**1 - Cárcere Lilás**

"Eles estavam pegando pequenas dores para que ele não percebesse,

Para que se sentisse diferente ao longo do tempo

Um monstro do seu jeito

Em quarentena comunicativa

Solto em um mundo sem pistas

Cercado por fantasmas de fotos pálidas

Eles vêm e escapam

Memórias vívidas que rolam e giram

Se ao menos elas me sugassem para si"...

Shaka não gostava de lavandas. Nada contra a flor, era um arbusto simpático, de cor deveras bonita. Possuia lá suas propriedades calmantes, contudo... Não gostava de lavandas. Não gostava, em verdade, do que elas evocavam. Tratavam-se do adorno de sua prisão. Todo o gradeado que delimitava o território do abrigo no qual estava detido era antecedido por lavandas que floresciam à maior parte do ano, emanando a mais pura essência do cárcere. Seu cárcere.

A vida nunca lhe fora fácil. Havia entrado ilegalmente na Grécia com sua mãe quando contava com sete anos. Seduzida pela esperança de uma vida melhor na Europa, seguiu com seu menino, primeiro para a Turquia e em seguida para o berço da civilização ocidental. Todavia, a vida era árdua para ilegais. Junto à sua única familiar morava mal, comia mal, dormia mal, vivia mal. Não estudava, falava pouquíssimo grego, não conhecia ninguém. Via sua mãe sempre muito cansada, sabia que trabalhava em demasia. Havia também o preconceito. Sua mãe era visivelmente estrangeira. Não que todos fossem assim. Muitos gregos eram amáveis e, em geral, o problema não era exatamente sua origem, mas a ilegalidade desta. A verdade era que o sonho da vida melhor era apenas isso: um sonho. No tal berço da civilização, muitos passavam dificuldades também. A realidade era que gente dormia em esquinas em mais locais do globo do que ambos, em sua inocência, podiam imaginar. Pessoas esmaeciam, vendiam valores em troca de pão, rogavam aos seus deuses, que pareciam sempre dispostos à testá-los mais e mais.

Sua mãe era uma moça bonita. Era nova. Tivera Shaka aos dezesseis. Ela bem tentara preservar o pequeno de sua origem, mas o destino também jogara isso em sua face, junto à toda terra que o fizera comer em todos os locais que percorrera descalço e desacreditado.

Shaka era fruto de uma violência. Um turista cruel, uma viela escura, os gritos abafados de uma jovem esquecida pela luz divina em um país de fé. Mais uma das tantas contradições da qual a humanidade era capaz. O menino não entendia a perversidade humana. Não conseguia compreender como uma espécie que se julgava tão evoluída conseguia ser tão desprovida de empatia. Tão inepta à sociedade que ela própria impunha as regras. Impunha, apenas para transgredi-las, pervertê-las, degradá-las. Ainda na Índia, andando pelas ruas, com suas mãozinhas diminutas, capturando um figo ou tâmara mais passado que saudável do resto de uma feira ou outra, enquanto sua mãe limpava latrinas, tida como impura, rechaçada, como uma dalit, muito embora tanto termo, quanto designação fossem considerados ilegais, podia ver que a vida era um cortejo fúnebre com cheiro de putrefação. Aos sete, percebia que era pior do que ignorado. Era visto, e o viam muito bem, muito bem para evitá-lo, não tocá-lo, não interagir consigo. Desejou não ver todo aquele horror. Desejou tantas vezes ser cego, apenas para pedir perdão em seguida, não sabendo ao certo se para a divindade pertinente, por ser leviano a ponto de maldizer o dom divino de perceber a luz, a sombra e o espectro de cores.

Toda a esperança de que seria diferente na Europa se foi com o tempo. Aos nove sua mãe adoecera e ele sabia que era o fim. Lembrava-se muito bem de suas últimas palavras. Não foram um "eu te amo", contudo, hoje, sabia que era como se fossem. Ela dissera "afaste-se e não diga nada". Demorou um pouco para entender, mas ao chegar ao abrigo, a recomendação se faria clara. Ainda passaria dois meses na rua, comendo o que conseguia encontrar ou furtar. Sem teto, sem fururo e em silêncio. Até que fora apreendido. Daí compreendeu sua mãe: como um menino de olhos e pele clara, com seus cabelos loiros abaixo dos ombros, com farta franja, poderia ser confundido com um nativo.

E assim foi.

Se abrisse a boca, saberiam que era um forasteiro, contudo se nada dissesse, seria um nativo mudo.

E assim foi.

Entendeu que, em sua recomendação, sua mãe zelara por si até o fim. Não foi encaminhado para o departamento de imigração para ser deportado e jogado em um canto qualquer em seu país. Fora encaminhado para um abrigo onde ganhara roupas, calçado, comida e uma cama para dormir.

Guardava consigo, bem escondido, uma foto da mãe, que desbotaria ao bailar dos anos, perdendo contrastes e revelando uma lembrança em sépia. Guardava ainda mais bem escondido suas origens, suas poucas recordações felizes e sua voz.

Era apenas o que queriam que fosse e assim seria aceito e nada o atingiria.

Foi então que entrou para uma escola.

Foi então que conheceu Mu.

Mu era um menino tibetano de cabelos curiosamente mais loiros que os seus. Nunca perguntara o porquê.

Seu pai era imigrante também, mas diferente de si, era legal. O homem, de nome Shion, era zelador da escola onde Shaka estudava. Mu estudava lá também. Entretanto o menino havia estudado desde sempre, então, apesar da idade parecida, não frequentavam a mesma série.

Por algum motivo que Shaka simplesmente desconhecia, a simpática criança se sentira atraída por seu jeito recluso, por seu silêncio e por seu nariz excessivamente em pé. Pois sim, Shaka era uma criança intragável e só não causava mais estragos porque vivia de boca fechada.

Ignorava à todos os colegas como se não existissem. À essa altura, já entendia bem o grego, obrigado, mas não fazia a menor questão de ter amigos. Os humanos eram ruins. Arruinaram seus sonhos, levaram sua mãe, venderam sua esperança e nunca lhe deram os lucros. O silêncio era seu único amigo. O silêncio e suas memórias. Suas memórias e suas lágrimas, que também não dividia com ninguém.

O tibetano, durante o primeiro mês, apenas observava o loiro recluso, no intervalo, que ficava sempre no mesmíssimo lugar, à sombra de uma oliveira em posição de lótus, aparentemente meditando, com os olhos cerrados. Mu era uma criança ariana: ativa, vivaz e na época, um tanto impaciente. Para sorte de Shion parava por aí. O menino não era do tipo que se envolvia em confusões o que tornava fácil imaginar o quão espantado ficou ao ser chamado, como pai, à diretoria.

— Seu filho bateu em três alunos. Sinto muito, mas precisarei suspendê-lo por três dias.

Olhou para a diretora, de feição severa, que conhecia bem, devido ao tempo de trabalho.

— Prometo que não acontecerá novamente. Meu menino será repreendido por isso. Não foi essa a educação que lhe dei.

— Ele está lhe aguardando na sala ao lado.

Shion adentrou na saleta e, novamente surpreendido, encontrou seu filho ao lado do órfão da oliveira. O mais novo parecia impassível, com o nariz voltado para os astros e a feição serena e impenetrável. Seus olhos estavam fechados, como quem se recusa a acreditar que está sujeito a conviver com mortais. Entretanto seu rosto estava machucado, seus braços e pernas arranhados e seu joelho esquerdo sangrando. Voltou o olhar para seu filho e este também estava avariado, com a veste escolar tão ou mais rota que a do menino ao lado, um corte no braço e um roxo considerável na perna. Fitou o pai e em seguida virou para o menino.

— Bom, mudinho, então tchau. Foi uma honra lutar ao seu lado.

Viu a outra criança abrir os olhos e sorrir de maneira breve pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez. Seu filho voltou a falar.

— Espero que o pessoal do abrigo não demore. E que você não tenha que limpar muitas privadas como castigo. Se precisar, posso dizer que aqueles animais que começaram e...

Observou a mão do garoto se erguer como quem indica um "não precisa".

— Tudo bem. - caminhou em direção ao pai - e até que sua esquerda é boa mudinho, aposto que aquele lá ficou com o dente mole! - riu - Adeus!

Pegou a mão do pai que, atônito com a exótica cena como estava, decidira reclamar com o filho apenas em casa.

O mais velho já estava tocando a maçaneta quando ouviu uma voz infantil.

Não era a de seu filho.

— É Shaka.

Ambos voltaram-se para a criança com uma genuína surpresa estampada nas faces.

— Como? - ouviu seu pequeno dizer.

— Meu nome. É Shaka. - a criança olhou para os próprios pés, tímida, antes de completar - E obrigada. Ninguém nunca se importou.

O outro garoto soltou a mão do pai, caminhando novamente até a criança que acabara de descobrir não ser muda e sorriu seu mais belo sorriso, entendendo-lhe a mão.

— Mu.


End file.
